


Dimensional Royale Episode Ninjago

by Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief



Series: Dimensional Royale [4]
Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Devil May Cry, Lego Ninjago, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Aidan Verde, Connor Verde, Devon Akuma, Dian Geo, Gretel von Shang, Mystery(Ninjago), Paris Yogen, Phantom Field, System XX (Cross Tag Battle), Titan(Team ATMC), Zoey Surge, Zora Garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief/pseuds/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief
Summary: The Ninjago version of the journey through the Phantom Field
Series: Dimensional Royale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094639





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Subway

Lloyd: "Hey, Sis, what is this place? And... what's this rock I'm suddenly holding?"

Zora: "How should I know, you idiot? Why don't you wipe that stupid look off your face and start examining your surroundings? You never know when an enemy could strike."

Lloyd: "Yeah, I know... You don't have to so mean."

Karlof: "Green Lady right, though. We get defeated here, Green Ninja's stupid face go into a coffin."

Lloyd: "...Really, Karlof? Did you not read those proper grammar books I gave you? Also, can you leave my face out of this? Fine, you want me to look serious? I'll look serious!"

Zora: "Lloyd... Please don't tell me you're serious about looking serious."

Lloyd: "Wh-Why do you sound so disappointed!? What's wrong with my serious look!?"

Karlof: "Heh, worry not. Measure of warrior not in his appearance."

Lloyd: "It still sounds like I have a face problem!"

System: "Even if you do, a warrior's worth is not decided by his face, but the size of his heart!"

Lloyd: "Thank you. See? This is how you calm someone- Wait, who was that?"

Zora: "I heard the voice... But I don't see anyone."

Karlof: "Hmm... It take skill to get close undetected. This may be worthy opponent!"

System: "Stop, stop! I don't wanna fight! Please put away those scary fists of yours."

Lloyd: "Tch... Not only is she formless, I can't even sense her presence..." 'Yes, as the master of energy I can sense others presence based on their own energy coming off them.' "Who the hell are you?"

System: "Hmm... That's a little complicated... I guess you could call me the moderator?"

Zora: "...She seems harmless enough. Okay, 'Moderator,' why don't you tell us what's going on here?"

Lloyd: "Hey, Sis! Are you sure we can trust her? Weren't you just telling me to be careful?"

Zora: "I AM being careful. I'll decide whether or not I can trust her after I hear her explanation. Right now, getting information out of her is all we can do."

System: "Hey, you two! Stop whispering to each other! I have an important announcement to make."

Lloyd: "...She's already pissing me off... but I guess we really don't have any other choice."

System: "Okay, now that you've all piped down, lemme try the title call one more time." Then the place becomes a lot brighter after hearing the sound of spotlights switching on. "Welcome to the 37th Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament! Let the games begin!"

All 3: "?"

System: "Yeah, I know, it's all a little much. But don't worry, I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you a rundown of the rules! Since all of you come from the same world, you'll be a team. Your job is to protect the Keystone. If you can do that, you can go back to your original world - to Ninjago. However, if anyone takes this away from you, you won't be able to return to Ninjago! I know it's harsh, but them's the rules. Alright, I wish you all long, happy, and lucky lives!"

Lloyd: "...That's it?"

System: "Yep. That's the whole briefing. You can take it from here, good luck!"

Lloyd: "Wha-!? Wait a minute! You call that a 'briefing'!? You didn't explain jack!" We hear nothing but silence for a few seconds so it's obvious we're not getting an answer. "...Done talking, huh? Is that seriously all the explanation we get...?"

Zora: "You tell us only what you want and then disappear, huh? What about that stone you showed me earlier, Lloyd? The one you found yourself holding all of a sudden." I hold up a red gemstone.

Lloyd: "You mean this?"

Zora: "I'm going to assume that that's the Keystone she was referring to. And with the limited information we have, we have no choice but to keep it safe."

Karlof: "Ah, clever... We only need to defeat any enemies we encounter. Karlof suggest Green Ninja hold gemstone."

Lloyd: "What, you don't feel like doing it, Karlof?"

Karlof: "As much as Karlof hates to admit, Karlof tends to get... distracted in battle. Should Karlof step on stone and shatter it, we're all doomed..."

Zora: "...Yeah. We've never known you to be terribly delicate."

Karlof: "Indeed. And stone is such tiny thing. Karlof wouldn't trust self to carry it with his giant fists."

Lloyd: "Fair point, but are you sure I'M the better alternative? If I lose this thing, we have to say goodbye to our ticket home, right?"

Zora: "Don't worry so much. If you've been able to keep the Sword of Sanctuary safe as your main weapon, you can handle the stone. As the leader I would expect you to trust yourself a little more."

?: "My, you're awfully close. I'm a little jealous."

Lloyd: "Another voice!? Who's there!?" A girl in a black dress with blonde hair and bunny ear looking ribbons holding a black umbrella with a cat face and has a strange pink... thing... floating by her side appears out of nowhere.

Rachel: "Oh, did I interrupt? I'd apologize, but I don't know you well enough to care."

Lloyd: "What the-!? She came out of a hole in space...!"

Zora: "It appears the voice wasn't lying earlier. I didn't expect our first opponent to be this little girl, though."

Karlof: "Do not let guard down. Appearances can be deceiving after all."

Lloyd: "Her energy doesn't feel very human either. It feels more monstrous if anything."

Karlof: "Tell us, Bunny Girl... who are you?"

Gii: "Hey! You've all been awfully rude to the princess!"

Lloyd: "Uh... Did anyone else just hear that plushie speak?"

Gii: "Plush...ie..."

Rachel: "Quiet down, Gii. Or do you want to be punished again?"

Gii: "Aaaaaaah! I'm so sorry!"

Rachel: "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rachel Alucard. I've no interest in your names, so don't bother returning the introduction. Instead, allow me to ask you a favor."

Lloyd: "A favor?"

Rachel: "Indeed. It pertains to the Keystone you're holding... Give it to me."

Lloyd: "That's more of a command than a favor."

Zora: "Sorry, but you're barking up the wrong tree. If you want the stone, then you better be ready to take it from us."

Rachel: "How stubborn. Well, this is troubling. Whatever should I do? You there... What would you do in my situation? Stop hiding and tell me, would you?"

?: "...Impressive. You saw right through me."

Lloyd: "Where-!?" 'Ok, to be fair, I may have this power to sense energy but most of the time, I shrug people like this guy off as bystanders. But then again, there doesn't seem to be any civilians here.' A man in a purple coat with messy grayish black hair comes out of hiding.

Raven: "I had hoped to not get involved here, but it looks like that's not happening, huh?"

Karlof: "What...? Another ambush...? What lovely day this turning out to be!"

Raven: "Ambush? Haha! No, no. I'm just a wandering guildsman. Allow me to introduce myself. The names Raven."

Lloyd: "Nice to meet you. So, what are you doing here, Raven?"

Raven: "Right now? Tryin' to investigate."

Lloyd: "Huh? Investigate?"

Raven: "You know, about the inner workings of this world, the reason we were all brought here... I'm tryin' to find the answer to these questions."

Lloyd: "Th-This guy seems a little odd..."

Zora: "He did call himself a 'guildsman' but guilds haven't been a thing for ages."

Rachel: "..."

Raven: "Anyway, I'm looking for information. If you don't mind, I have a few questions..."

System: "Okay, okay, break it up! Stop right there!"

Raven: "...!"

Lloyd: "Th-The voice...!"

System: "Investigation? Looking for information!? Give that boring stuff a rest! We've got all these people hanging around in one place! Why waste time THINKING when you could be TAG BATTLING? Now hurry up and split into teams!"

Lloyd: "What's with her? She comes out of nowhere and starts directing things all of a sudden?"

Zora: "I see, so this is what she meant by 'moderator.' What a joke."

Raven: "No questions allowed, huh? The world itself is trying to keep us from sharin' info. It must be hidin' something..."

System: "Hey, shaddup! Zip it! Y'know what? That's it, you're fighting now. BOOM, there's contestant one."

Raven: "Kgh... So much for negotiatin'..."

Rachel: "Oh, how convenient! Very well, I shall be this guildsman's partner."

System: "Wow, you're quick on the draw! Doesn't sound like you need any coaxing!"

Lloyd: "Wait, are they seriously getting ready for battle...?"

Karlof: "Good! What fine idea this is! Karlof can hardly suppress thirst for battle!"

Zora: "At least someone's excited..."

Karlof: "Come, Green Ninja! Join Karlof in glorious tag match!"

Lloyd: "Wha!? Why're you asking ME to fight?"

System: "Are you two ready? Then I'm happy to announce the kickoff of our first battle! Here we goooo!"

Lloyd Garmadon and Karlof vs Rachel Alucard and Raven  
Theme: Queen of Roses/Chance for a Big Reversal

Rachel: "So, this is the power of another world..."

Raven: "...They were a lot stronger than I thought. We should go and heal up while we can."

Lloyd: "What's wrong, is that all you've got?"

Rachel: "That stone... Be sure to take good care of it." They run off.

Karlof: "...They've escaped. Still, they were skilled opponents. Karlof's blood hasn't burned like that for some time."

Zora: "Lloyd, are you okay?"

Lloyd: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Karlof: "Hmm..."

Lloyd: "What's up, Karlof?"

Karlof: "You noticed too, right? Their powers... They were like..."

Zora: "Like elementals. But if they really elementals, I would have been able to tell." That's right, in combat, Zora's power of energy is pretty much the same as mine, but outside of battle it's pretty different, her sense for energy can tell her what kind of power people have, so she can tell whether someone is an elemental master, a sorcerer, whatever.

Lloyd: "For whats it's worth, they both seemed to use magic like Clouse, but it didn't feel the same as his dark magic, and Raven's powers felt more they were coming from something more... artificial."

Zora: "So if they're like us and Clouse... but not the same... what are they? And... I sense a darkness here... and it's not the power of the Cursed Realm or the Oni. Karlof and I will chase after them. The information they hold is too valuable to simply let them slip away."

Lloyd: "Right, and while you're doing that, I'll try to learn all that I can of this world."

Zora: "Sounds like a plan... But don't push yourself too hard. And not for the sake of protecting the Keystone. I want us to get back to Ninjago together... alive."

Lloyd: "Me too. Countin' on you too, Karlof."

Karlof: "Hah! Karlof will claim head of mastermind behind this before you know it!"

Lloyd: "No need to go that far! Just find us a way home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Halure

Lloyd: "Right... Better get investigating. So where do I start...? I should try to find somebody to talk to about all this. Just gotta look for peop-" I hear a loud crash. "Oh. That was fast."

Flynn: "Owww... Didn't think that would happen..." A man in blue with knight armor and blonde hair is on the ground in pain, a horse like creature is running off too. Then a girl in a white and gold dress with pink hair runs up to the knight.

Estelle: "Uh oh! Flynn, are you okay?" A gold glyph appears underneath her and when it vanishes a gold light emerges on the knight. What was that?

?: "...!" Ok, the knight is on top of someone, he looks pretty young. Not cool!

Flynn: "Thank you, Lady Estellise. I though for sure a horse would make our search a little easier."

Estelle: "I tried to warn you. I don't think this is the best place to use a horse. It's way too dangerous! I had a feeling you would crash."

?: "...!"

Flynn: "I suppose you're right. Everything keeps changing... Common sense just doesn't seem to apply. I probably shouldn't have tried the horse in the first place."

Estelle: "My point exactly. Now come on, let's go!"

?: "...!"

Estelle: "By the way, do you hear a voice or something...?"

Flynn: "Huh? A voice?"

?: "...!"

Flynn: "Yeah, now that you mention it, I do..."

Estelle: "Ah! Flynn, beneath you! There's somebody there!"

Flynn: "Whoa! M-My apologies! I didn't...!" He got up pretty quickly to let the kid up. He's got white hair and is wearing a navy blue trench coat with a large sword that has a motor and his right arm is... what the!?

Nero: *gasp*"...Damn, that hurt... a lot!"

Estelle: "Are you okay!? You're not hurt, are you?"

Flynn: "M-My bad... I guess you got caught up in my horse accident..." The girl does that same thing with the gold light she did with the knight.

Nero: "Whoa, hey! What're you doing?"

Estelle: "I-I was just healing your wounds. There's no need to be so hasty."

Nero: "Th-Thanks, but that's not necessary. My powers should heal my body on their own. Oogh... My head hurts..."

Lloyd: "Hey! The hell's going on here?"

Flynn: "Whoa! Wh-Who are you?"

Estelle: "Oh, are you his friend, by any chance?"

Lloyd: "Seriously, what's your deal? Is bullying this poor boy while he's down with no chance of fighting back that much fun to you?"

Estelle: "Huh?"

Flynn: "W-Wait! It's not what it looks like! I-It is true that it's my fault for this, but it's not what you think!"

Lloyd: "You can't fool me, I know what I saw! Just get away from him. If you don't-" I charge my powers through my hands. "Energy!" And fire a beam of energy at them and they move out of the way so I draw my sword. The kid has a curious look on his face.

Nero: "What the-?" His arm is glowing too.

Flynn: "Whoa! Let's all just settle down a moment!"

Estelle: "What on earth was that?"

Nero: "That's what I wanna know. Hey! Green ninja! Got a sec?"

Estelle: "Huh?"

Flynn: "Hmm?"

Lloyd: "Huh? What is it? I'm kinda in the middle of a fight here?"

Nero: "Just what on earth is that power you just used? My arms glowing like crazy!"

Lloyd: "I can ask you the same thing. I've never felt such energy before. And speaking of that arm of yours... just what the hell is that all about."

Nero: "I'm not entirely sure. Damn thing pisses me off sometimes... I supposed to represent the demonic power within me."

Lloyd: "So a bit different from me then. I inherited elemental powers from my grandfather through my father. And I trained under my uncle Wu in the ninja way."

Estelle: "Those two... got unexpectedly friendly out of nowhere."

Flynn: "Let's just hope this can help avoid a fight."

Nero: "The names, Nero, by the way."

Lloyd: "I'm Lloyd Garmadon. I never expected to sense an energy like this though."

Nero: "Like wise. Speaking of... what about you two. I'm picking up a strong power of pure light from you. Can I get your names?"

Estelle: "Wait, us? W-Well, this is Commandant Flynn Scifo of the Imperial Knight's, and I'm Estellise Sidos, the Princess of Zaphias, but you can just call me Estelle."

Flynn: "Yes. Nice to meet you... Or... to have met you. I guess."

Lloyd: "...Wait, what are we doing exchanging friendly introductions! Are you okay?"

Nero: "Huh? Me? My powers help heal my body as well. Why you askin'?"

Lloyd: "Well, wasn't there an attack?"

Nero: "On who?"

Lloyd: "You!"

Nero: "By whom?"

Lloyd: "Those two."

Nero: "...?"

Lloyd: "Huh?"

Estelle: "We told you, it was all a misunderstanding!"

Flynn: "My horse kinda threw me off of it and I landed on him."

Nero: "Yeah, even with my demon senses, it was all going kinda fast and the next thing I knew I was underneath him."

Flynn: "Er! My sincerest apologies for that. Knights honor..."

Lloyd: "...So, uh...Sorry, I guess."

Estelle: "Thank you, we appreciate it."

Flynn: "As they say, no harm, no foul, right? ...Says the guy who crushed some poor bystander... Maybe I should just stay quiet."

Nero: "?"

System: "Hey, uhh, sorry to butt in, but this isn't like a, 'fun after-school cafe meetup,' or something. If you could hurry up and start fighting, I'd appreciate it. I mean, I'm trying to run a tournament here, and the friendly chat isn't exactly scooting things along."

Lloyd: "You again."

Nero: "Seriously? I'm not fighting just because you want me to."

System: "Really? Are you telling you're not the least bit curious about what kinda powers they got?"

Nero: "I mean, I guess you have a point. My arm has a strong reading of light. Grr... Fine! I'm in!"

Lloyd: "That voice just threw oil onto a fire!"

Nero: "Mind tagging with me Lloyd? I need a partner anyway."

Lloyd: "S-Sure... He's really insistent... Ugh, why do things always have to end in a fight?"

System: "Ooh! Looks like we've got one tag team ready and rarin' to go! See, that's the way you kids ought to act!"

Estelle: "What!? Why are you so excited about this!?"

Flynn: "Honestly... We were so close to getting out of this conversation peacefully... But if those are the laws of this world then it looks like we don't have much of a choice. We'll just have to run once this is over..."

System: "Hey! Stop your complaining. Besides, if you bow out once a match is this close to ready, you'll receive a penalty." She said that last part in a kinda teasing like tone.

Lloyd: "If the moderator says so, I guess we're out of luck... Let's just get this done quick."

Lloyd Garmadon and Nero vs Flynn Scifo and Estelle Sidos  
Theme: Fury Sparks/Ring a Bell

Flynn: "Ghh... Damnit. Lady Estellise, now!"

Estelle: "Right! Let's go!"

Nero: "Hold up! Just where are your powers coming from? Is it those jewels yours wearing? Lemme see!" The 3 of them run off.

Lloyd: "Wait, Nero!? Where are you going!? Hey! ...And away he goes."

System: "Wow, what a curious young man."

Lloyd: "And you forced me into yet another battle. What're you up to anyway?"

System: "Me? Like I said earlier, I'm only up to moderating!"

Lloyd: "Sure you are. Mark my words, I'm gonna figure you out eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Slum Avenue

Lloyd: "Guess I'm on my own again... But I'm staring to see how the gears are turning here. We're not the only ones who were dragged here from another world. Seems like everybody's from somewhere else. But the only way back is this damn Keystone, and everyone here is ready to fight for it... It's pretty complicated for such a sick joke. I just gotta make sure I don't let my guard down... Speaking of which... stop hiding!" A strange girl jumps down from a nearby roof. She's short black hair, wearing a white jacket and white short shorts, no shirt under the jacket so she's showing off a lot of cleavage, she's wearing red gloves and brown boots that reach her knees, she's also got a belt around her waist carrying pistols and grenades, along with a harness around her chest area carrying a large, bayoneted rocket launcher, and finally she's got sunglasses.

Lady: "I didn't think you'd notice me."

Lloyd: "You were pretty high up there to survive that jump... You must be really agile despite that large weapon."

Lady: "..."

Lloyd: "I take it you're after the Keystone?"

Lady: "..."

Lloyd: "Giving me the silent treatment, huh? ...Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not ready to give this up. So, you got pulled into this world too? And you want to go home. Am I right?"

Lady: "...Yes. That's right."

Lloyd: "Then please, just listen to me. I don't think that following the rules to a T is our answer here. If only the people with the Keystones get to go, that means everyone else gets left behind. That's too cruel. There has to be a way for everybody to get back to where they're from. But until I figure that out, until I understand everything, I need to be really careful with how I handle this thing. Does that make sense?"

Lady: "I get what you're trying to say, but we need to get back to our world as soon as possible. Besides, I'm... not like your group. There's no way I can place my trust in someone I just met."

Lloyd: "Not like us...?"

Lady: "That's right. So if you're telling me that you can't give me your Keystone, then you're giving me no choice but to take it."

Lloyd: "Damnit, why does it always end up like this?" I hear rustling garbage from the alley and sense another energy presence. "Hm? Who's there!? This is REALLY not what I need right now..." It's another girl. She's wearing black pants and a blue shirt that only covers one shoulder. She's got long, blonde hair and her weapon is a circle shaped shield.

Gretel: "Awww, you found me... I was gonna snag the Keystone while you were distracted..."

Lloyd: "Whoa, that was close. Can't let my guard down at all in this world. So you're here to take this thing too, huh?"

Gretel: "Yeah, pretty much. It'd be better if I didn't have to beat you up first, but uh... that's not happening, huh?"

Lloyd: "Nope. I was just explaining that to this girl, when you... Hm? Is something wrong?"

Lady: "Your eyes... Do you... have heterochromia?"

Lloyd: "Have what?" 'Now that you mention it, her eyes are weird... ones blue while the others dark grey. Is she talking about that?'

Gretel: "Y-Yeah... Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

Lady: "...Don't worry about it."

Gretel: "Nope! The names Gretel von Shang! And you've got me curious now... Why'd you look so down all of a sudden?"

Lady: "Down...?"

Gretel: "Judging from the way you asked me about it and the reaction you gave when I answered, I'm gonna guess that you yourself have heterochromia, huh? Heck, you don't even need to answer, I can see it in your eyes!"

Lady: "!? ...That's right... You can tell?"

Gretel: "Well, yeah... I don't work for their military but I work in Atlas' area of the Huntsmen system: sunglasses aren't enough to hide those red and green eyes from me! Now spill it! What's the problem?"

Lady: "Well, I get my condition from my dad... who was a total asshole! He abandoned me and didn't care that mom died! But I killed him with my own gun... but seeing others with eyes like ours just reminds me of how he treated me..."

Gretel: "Aww, I'm sorry! I don't know what I can do to talk about it though... I never had family like that... my mom died sometime when a city was attacked and destroyed by Grimm... and I ended up in a coma from a lab screw up during said Grimm attack, my dad did whatever he could to wake me up and boy did he not give up on that. I don't know what it's like to have family that leaves you selfishly. Oh, by the way, I didn't catch your name."

Lady: "...It's Lady."

Gretel: "Lady? Is that like a nickname or something?"

Lloyd: "...So, uh..."

Lady: "My father gave me my real name so because of my hatred of him, I completely abandoned it. I never thought about what my new name would be though... not until I meant him at least... I said he could call whatever he wanted when I told him I don't have a name and he went with Lady, after that incident we formed a partnership and I just went with it."

Gretel: "I see... huh... I guess I can see where your coming from."

Lloyd: "Er... I'm really glad you guys are bonding over your backstories and stuff, but are we gonna actually fight or something? I've already drawn my sword and everything..."

Gretel: "Oh... Right. Sorry, got kinda carried away there."

Lady: "...Ahem."

Gretel: "Now, hand over the Keystone! ...Actually, you do look pretty strong... Hey, Lady? Can I ask you a favor, girl-to-girl?"

Lady: "What is it?"

Gretel: "Can you help me take that dude's Keystone?"

Lady: "Sure. With pleasure."

Lloyd: "Ugh, somehow I knew this would happen... Wait, don't I need a tag partner, too?"

?: "Hahaha... Looks like you're in a pinch, kid."

Lloyd: "Gh! You-!" A woman in all black clothing, including a ninja hood, and cybernetic armor, including a visor that covers one eye that shoots a laser shows up with a black sword sheathed in a sheath that transforms into a sniper rifle.

Mystery: "Here I am, wandering around, and then I stumble onto this fun little scene. Guess my luck ain't so bad after all."

Lloyd: "Mystery... Didn't think you would be here too."

Mystery: "How long has it been? Since that night? My client really put you through hell, huh?"

Lloyd: "I never wanted to see your goddamn face again." 'And by client she means Pythor.'

Mystery: "Aw, lighten up, kid. I'm just tryin' to extend a helping hand, here."

Lloyd: "I'll tell you where you can put your hand... You can make nice all you want, but I know you're after something."

Mystery: "Perish the thought. Didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but it sounds a bit like you need a partner in order to fight these young ladies..."

Lloyd: "...Are you telling me you want to team up?"

Mystery: "Doesn't exactly look like you've got much choice, does it?"

System: "Wow! What a development! Are these the gentle stirrings of a blossoming tag team I see?"

Lloyd: "Wha- Hold on a sec! I'm not gonna tag with-"

System: "Stop quibbling about bygones! They're called bygones for a reason, aren't they!? Come on, be a man!"

Lloyd: "How does this have anything to do with being a man!? I wouldn't want to team up with her if I were a woman, either!"

Mystery: "Give it up, kid. Just let me take part in your fun little event here."

Lloyd: "Of course that's all you care about... Fine, but I've got some words for you once we're done with this!"

Lady: "Are you ready yet? I'm getting bored here..."

Gretel: "Alright! Let's take 'em down, Lady!"

System: "Look at that! We're really upping the voltage on this one! Now, let the battle begin!"

Mystery: "Alright. Let's take 'em down, kid."

Lloyd: "Don't just copy what she said! Urgh, fine, who cares? Let's just do this."

Lloyd Garmadon and Mystery vs Lady and Gretel von Shang  
Theme: Lady battle/Brave New World

Lady: "Kgh... We need to rethink our strategy."

Gretel: "Aww... Hey, Lady! Wait for me!" They run off.

Lloyd: "Sheesh... Those girls were crazy..." 'Boy am I glad I made the Sword of Sanctuary my main weapon.'

Mystery: "Heh, I thought they were fun..."

Lloyd: "You're seriously the last person I would've expected to see here."

Mystery: "I don't even know how it happened, I was just... here. At first I thought it was the power of the Oni at work... But that doesn't seem to be the case. So I started wandering around in search of a familiar face, and after a while, I found you."

Lloyd: "I see. Hey, what have you learned about this world so far?"

Mystery: "According to the voice overseeing all of this, some weird rock is supposed to be the key back to Ninjago. If I protect it until the end, I get to go back. That's pretty much all I know."

Lloyd: "Pretty much the same as me, then..."

Mystery: "But..."

Lloyd: "But...?"

Mystery: "If she really wanted us to fight over the Keystone, she'd just have us kill each other until there's only one of us left. But that's not what she does. Once a battle is over, she doesn't lock up the loser or anything- she lets everybody go. Sounds to me like she's got an ulterior motive."

Lloyd: "...I'll say."

Mystery: "My gut says that once the truth comes out, there's gonna be a whole lot of it coming out at once. But before all that, we've gotta figure out what other worlds are connected to this one. And the reasons everybody else is fighting. I'll go start sniffing around for that stuff. You go and gather more info on the Keystone."

Lloyd: "Are you sure we should split up?"

Mystery: "That's not what I expected to hear. Did you forget that we were enemies back in Ninjago or something? Besides... I don't get a lot of chances to fight people like these in broad daylight without being under a contract. I'm not a one tag partner kinda girl either. Got a lot of people I wanna join up with."

Lloyd: "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me..."

Mystery: "What can I say? I've got guts for a girl. Anyway, don't get that stone taken away before you face off with me now."

Lloyd: "Heh, sure. If you can last that long." We both go our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Atimy Coliseum

Lloyd: "Damn, didn't expect that someone like Mystery would be here. Or that I'd fight alongside 'em, for that matter. How much more gas does this world have left in the tank? ...But I guess that's just the way things are... If anyone else like that was here..." I hear an explosion nearby. "...I'd team up with them, too." Nearby is a fight between a man that looks like Nero but he's slightly taller, his coat is red, his right arm is normal, and his sword is a regular dual-edge sword, and some guy in a blue hoodie and tan dress pants with short black hair and a lions tail. He's wielding a bayoneted hunters rifle in his right hand and a battle knife with the tip broken off, and his tail had a thimble with a blade. Despite how fast the Nero-look-alike is going, Mr. Lion-tail is managing to keep up and give him hell.

Dante: "Ugh...!"

Devon: "Not broken yet, huh? Good... That makes this so much more fun."

Dante: "Well, good for you... But this is starting' to bore me!"

System: "Oh geez, oh man, this is out of control..." And then the one person I never wanted to see again shows up. That familiar ghost in a green gi and a black cape with long black hair and his signature ghost blade.

Morro: "Hold on, lion boy. Let me in on the fun!"

Devon: "Not a chance... How could I resist holding my rage in a field filled with so many wonderful targets? I need to strengthen my power!"

Dante: "...Stinger!"

Morro: "This asshole's seriously pissing me off. That ego of his made its way to his brain..."

Lloyd: "Ugh, I hate it when I'm right."

Morro: "Huh!? Wait... I know that voice anywhere... Lloyd!?"

Lloyd: "Oh, shut up. It's not like I'm happy to see you here either. What the hell are you doing here?"

System: "Lloooooooyd! I've been waiting for you to show up! Really, I have!"

Lloyd: "Waugh! Don't just shout at me like that!"

Devon: "Hahahaha!"

Dante: "Royal Guard!"

Lloyd: "Huh!? What the hell!? Some lion-tailed guy is attacking a dude in a red coat-! -Hold on, how does that make sense!? I thought you couldn't fight in this world outside of a two-on-two tag battle!"

System: "That's right, but... But just look at that crazy animal! He's going berserk! I can't hold him back!"

Lloyd: "H-How does that work!?"

System: "That's what I want to know! Because to be honest, I'm basically like a god here! I can create rules as I see fit! The law bends to my will! I literally have divine powers! And yet they still have no effect on that man! Ooh, this is trouble..."

Lloyd: "Hey, are you okay!?"

Dante: "Yeah... Other than the fact I'm being attacked!"

Lloyd: "But WHY is he attacking you? Who is he!?"

Dante: "Hell if I know..."

Devon: "Ohh, seems like you have an interestin' power to ya. Good, more to test my strength against!"

Morro: "Stand back, lion-boy. That's MY prey."

Lloyd: "Seriously!? Now's not the time to-!"

Morro: "I know you have the Keystone, asshole. Hand it over."

Lloyd: "I don't get it. We're from the same world, and I'm getting us all back. Why do you want it? I thought the rules said we had to take the Keystones from people from other worlds in order to go home..."

Morro: "Huh? Who gives a shit about the rules? I do what I want. Besides, think about what you're taking us back to. This place is full of people with far more interesting powers than standard elemental powers like what we've got. I don't have a single goddamn reason to go back to the boring world we came from. But I'm sure a little bitch like you must miss your mommy. Hyaahahahaha!"

Lloyd: "So, all you want to do is get in fights with tough opponents. Yeah, that sounds like you."

Morro: "I don't wanna go back to our boring, everyday life. Only weaklings want that kinda shit. And that's just what you are: a weakling. I wanna see the look on your face as all your pride is stripped away. The fear in your eyes as you struggle with all your might to stay alive. The moment you realize you're too weak to protect the ones you care about, and start to break down in tears. And then, as I stare into your eyes, I want you to fully understand that there is NO ONE better than me. And that I am the one truly worthy of your place as the Green Ninja!"

Dante: "Well, that was quite the speech... with a crazy idea at that."

Morro: "Oh?"

Dante: "And I'm not saying yearning for battle is a bad thing. After all, it does test your limits as well as your foes. But... a person or demon who wants to devour everything around them is no better than an animal."

Morro: "HAHAHAHAHA! You make me laugh, old man. An animal, huh? That's just fine with me! I eat when I wanna eat, and attack when I wanna attack. Trying to fight your primal urges is nonsense!"

Dante: *sigh*"Crazy son of a..."

Devon: "Now, come at me! I'll take all three of you at once!"

Lloyd: "H-Hey! What do we do here? You're the moderator, aren't you? Hurry up and moderate!"

System: "Oh, okay! Since you gave me the go-ahead, let's make this into a proper battle! Team Lloyd and Dante vs Team Devon and Morro! Let's fight!"

Morro: "Huh!? You're making me team up with lion-boy here?"

System: "Well, you can't fight if you're not part of a tag team, right?"

Morro: "Grrrrrr..."

Dante: "Sorry about this, kid."

Lloyd: "No worries. They'd have come after my Keystone at some point anyway."

Dante: "What's your name?"

Lloyd: "It's Lloyd. Your Dante, right? I don't plan on fighting them until they're both down. I'll give us a chance to escape, so just hang in there until then!"

Lloyd Garmadon and Dante vs Devon Akuma and Morro  
Theme=: the Almighty/Ghost Whip

Lloyd: "Dante! There's no point in fighting them any longer! We need to run!"

Dante: "Damn. Been a while since I had to run from a fight, but whatever. They don't seem worth it. Let's go!"

Morro: "Gh! Wait, Lloyd!" We both run off.

Lloyd: "Whew... I don't think they're following us anymore... We should be safe. But, Morro... and that lion-tailed guy, they're not right. I hope that's the last we see of them. Oh, right! Dante, are you okay? You're not injured, are you?"

Dante: "Nothing my powers won't heal. I'll be fine."

Lloyd: "You're definitely like that Nero kid I met."

Dante: "So you met my new sidekick, huh? By the way, your powers weren't that bad. You'd make for a passable partner."

Lloyd: "Passable? Could you have given me a ruder compliment? Well, whatever. If you're healthy enough to talk smart with me, you're healthy enough to keep moving."

Dante: "Man, you and the kid would get along just fine. But... I appreciate the help."

Lloyd: "There was no problem. Like I said earlier, I'd probably be fighting those guys down the road anyway."

Dante: "But, were gonna have to split here. I've got something else to do."

Lloyd: "Right. And fighting those two wasn't exactly quick. I better get going."

Dante: "Welp... Later kid... And good luck."

Lloyd: "Yeah, safe travels." We both go our separate ways. "...Off he goes. Oh, uh... Crap... I probably should've asked him about the Keystone. Damnit, I really screwed up..."

System: "Seems like you do that a lot."

Lloyd: "...Nobody asked you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Forever Fall

I can hear my stomach growling.

Lloyd: "Man... I'm gettin' kinda hungry... Guess it makes sense, though. I've pretty much been fighting nonstop since I got here. ...I should find a place to rest. I wanna hurry, but I can't keep pushing myself like this." Then a girl in red and black with short brown hair shows up.

Rita: "Huh? Hey, you!"

Lloyd: "Gah!"

Rita: "You're... some kind of fighter, right? I kinda need help from one."

Lloyd: "H-Hey, calm down. I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Mind if I ask your name?"

Rita: "Rita Mordio."

Lloyd: "Rita, huh... I take it you came from another world, too?"

Rita: "Something like that... I was with a friend earlier, but we got split up. But that's not important right now! The curry!"

Lloyd: "Huh? Curry? By curry, do you mean curry, curry, like the food? What's curry even doing in a world like this?" Then another girl comes along.

Dian: "Riiiiiiitaaaaaaa!"

Rita: "Crap...!"

Dian: "Where did you go...? I'm not gonna let you escape on your own!"

Rita: "Dian...!"

Lloyd: "Hey, can't you see you're upsetting her? What do you want with her anyway?"

Dian: "Huh? The hell're you!? Some punk outsider gettin' in my face and actin' all high and mighty all of a sudden!? Just back off! Or do YOU wanna eat the curry too!?"

Lloyd: "Again with the curry!? What's the big deal about this curry!?" We hear another girl's voice from a distance.

?: "W-Wait, both of you! Please, wait!"

Dian: "Dammit! She's already here..."

Lloyd: "Who's there?"

Dian: "There you have it! There's nowhere to run, Rita!"

Rita: "We'll see about that..."

Lloyd: "Hey, uh... Rita, what's going on here?" That girl we heard earlier shows up.

Zoey: "Whew... I finally caught up to you... What's the matter, you two? You ran off right as we were sitting down to eat."

Lloyd: "H-How many of you girls are there?"

Zoey: "Huh? Aidan!? No wait, your totally different. Must've been the green. Who are you?"

Lloyd: "Oh, me? I'm Lloyd... Lloyd Garmadon, but..."

Zoey: "Nice to meet you, Lloyd. I'm Zoey Surge. Professional Huntress. Well, I guess 'professional' may not cut it, given my... violent obsession..."

Dian: "That's putting it lightly..."

Zoey: "By the way, Lloyd, would you like to have dinner with us?"

Lloyd: "Dinner? I mean, I guess that explains the curry, but... this seems kinda out of the blue." 'I'm willing to bet that if Jay were here instead of me, he'd make that line a pun out of his own color: out of the 'blue.' *sigh* I swear...'

Zoey: "The three of us made it together. We found the ingredients and cooking utensils just lying around."

Dian: "That's right... But we made a little too much..."

Lloyd: "Well, might as well not look a gift horse in the mouth. I am pretty hungry, so I might as well-"

Rita: "...! Wait, don't!"

Zoey: "Great! I'll go ahead and make you a plate!" As soon as I see the meal I get an overwhelming feeling and I smell a very rancid burnt like scent.

Lloyd: "...-Gh!?"

Zoey: "Alright, help yourself!"

Lloyd: "...I-Is this curry?"

Zoey: "Hm? Yeah, just regular curry."

Lloyd: "Why does it look... metallic?"

Zoey: "Oh, well that's interesting. Maybe it's because we used ingredients from this world. Oh, but don't worry about the flavor. It's real curry, through and through, I guarantee it!"

Lloyd: 'H-Hell no, it's not! This is DEFINITELY not curry... There's no way. The pressure coursing out of this dish... It's as if the power of the Oni was simmered in a pot and served up on a plate... Screw the flavor guarantee, I just want to know if I'll survive!'

Rita: "Well it can't be my fault..."

Lloyd: "Rita...?"

Rita: "After I split up with my friend, I wandered around lost before I stumbled onto these two. They said they were making curry, so I thought I'd help... I just never thought... it would turn out like THAT!"

Lloyd: "D-Don't blame yourself... All you did was help them, right? I can't imagine you did anything that would cause THIS to happen..."

Rita: "I did notice that it looked a little strange while we were cooking, but by the time I realized it, it was too late."

Lloyd: "A little...?"

Rita: "That was when the curry was done... And when Dian took a bite..."

Lloyd: "Say no more... I can imagine what happened next. But... this is just an accident. A natural disaster, not anyone's fault... It happens."

Zoey: "Um... What have you guys been talking about...?"

Dian: "Her obliviousness is truly evil..."

Lloyd: "You- Zoey, right? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on the curry."

Zoey: "Huh?"

Lloyd: "There's no way I would eat tha- I mean, there's no way I would let poor Rita eat that."

Rita: "Nice one, Lloyd..." sarcastically.

Zoey: "B-But... Then... do you want it, Dian?"

Dian: "Huh!? Oh, umm... I-I'm already full! Heh... hehehe... Geez! What's with her!? I don't want my mouth to explode again!"

Lloyd: "Explode...? Please tell me that's just a figure of speech..."

Dian: "Hey, Rita! I told you I'm not gonna let you escape after what I had to go through! You too, blondie! Take the damn plate!"

Lloyd: "I said, that's not gonna happen...! Ugh, damnit, how do I get out of this?"

System: "You could always settle things with a tag battle."

Lloyd: "Yeah, you're right... If we had a tag battle, we'd- Wait, not you again! God, you always show up out of nowhere."

System: "Hey, don't give me that attitude! I'm just trying to help!"

Zoey: "Anyway, when you said 'settle things,' what'd you mean?"

System: "Isn't it obvious? You guys do a tag battle match, and the loser eats the curry. Simple."

Rita: "Eh!?"

Lloyd: "Wha!?"

Zoey: "Uh... Why does anyone have to eat the-?"

Dian: "It's settled! We're doin' this, right here, right now! The loser eats the curry, and that's final!"

Lloyd: "H-Hey, wait! Don't be so has-"

System: "No objections that I can hear! And anyone who complains has to eat a big spoonful of that curry as a penalty."

Lloyd: "Urk... That's a hell of a way to keep us quiet...! This is turning into a battle I can't afford to lose!"

Rita: "Looks like you got in a fight you didn't want to."

Lloyd: "Heh, don't sweat it, Rita. There's no way I'd let you eat that curry."

System: "Enough with the talking! Let's see you young guns fire at each other!"

Lloyd Garmadon and Rita Mordio vs Dian Geo and Zoey Surge  
Theme: VS BOSS/Victory Must be Grasped

System: "Aaand DONE! Team Lloyd and Rita WINS!"

Lloyd: "Sheesh. I figured I'd have to fight over the Keystone, but curry? Not in a million years..."

Dian: "Damnit... We lost..."

Zoey: "Um... Does that mean...?"

System: "The losing team, Dian and Zoey, must eat all of the remaining curry."

Zoey: "Oogh... There's so much left, I don't know if we can eat it all... But I guess we won't know until we try..."

Dian: "I... I... I...!"

Zoey: "Hm? Dian, what's wrong!?"

Dian: "I CAN'T TAKE THAT CURRY ANYMOOOOOOORE!" She runs off.

Zoey: "D-Dian!? Where are you going!? Wait!" She follows after her.

Lloyd: "H-Hey! Come back! I still have some questions-!"

System: "...Little late on that one, buddy."

Rita: "Hey, you still hungry? I think I can make some replacement curry with the leftover ingredients."

Lloyd: "Sorry, but no... I don't even wanna look at curry after all this..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Ignacia

Lloyd: "So, Rita... You came from the same world as the people I met earlier? Flynn and... Estelle, right?"

Rita: "Yep. Sounds like you ran straight into them."

Lloyd: "Hmm... Must've been fate. Well, that, or the fact that this world is really tiny. Speaking of which, I'm sure you'll see them again in no ti-" Just then a man in black with long purple hair holding a sheathed katana shows up.

Yuri: "Hmm? Rita, is that you?"

Rita: "Yuri!?"

Lloyd: "Heh, what'd I just say? ...This world might actually be a little TOO small."

Rita: "What are you doing here!? You haven't been causing any trouble have you!?"

Yuri: "I'm fine. Looks like you're alright, too."

Lloyd: "Hey, I hate to break up the dramatic reunion, but we're kind of under a deadline here."

Yuri: "Who's this?"

Rita: "Oh, yeah. This is Lloyd. He just, uh, er... saved me..."

Yuri: "Hm? Why do you look so embarrassed for?"

Lloyd: "Eh, I was just in the neighborhood."

Yuri: "Is that right? Thank you for looking out for my friend."

Lloyd: "Don't mention it. By the way... Yuri? There's something I wanna ask you." He pulled out a purple stone.

Yuri: "...About this stone, right?"

Lloyd: "Heh, you're pretty smart."

Rita: "Don't count on it..."

Yuri: "I'm guessing you came from another world, too?"

Lloyd: "Yep. Even got a stone of my own. That's why I wanted to talk about using these to get home..."

?: "Well... That's convenient." Then a blue blur passed by me with murderous intent. Luckily I managed to dodge whatever weapon he was using.

Lloyd: "!?"

Rita: "Lloyd!"

Lloyd: "Phew... Missed me by an inch..."

?: "Dodged my slash, did you? Hmph. You're not half bad."

Yuri: "Who are you!?" We see the assailant is a man in a blue suit like trench coat with a black vest and tie and white dress shirt underneath. He wore blue pants and black boots. His hand were bare with a silver bracelet around his right wrist and his right hand holding a sheathed katana. Finally he has short brown hair.

Connor: "You won't live long enough to know."

Lloyd: "Damnit... This guy really wants to kill me. Oh, this is bad. Really bad..."

?: "Hold it, Connor!" We see a black skinned man in a white karate gi with no arm sleeves and a black belt and a brown leather belt with sheaths for two fans.

Rita: "Who's there!?"

Yuri: "A martial artist, maybe?"

Paris: "You damn fool, what are you doing running off on your own like that?"

Connor: "What I do is my business. It doesn't concern you."

Paris: "Like hell it doesn't. If you run off trying to chop off everyone's heads, nobody's gonna sit and TALK to us. If we can work things out, then-"

Connor: "Pointless. If they have a stone, I'll take it. That's all there is to it."

Paris: "And I'm telling you to stop!"

Lloyd: "Are they... infighting?"

Rita: "Looks like it."

Paris: "Hey, sorry this idiot caused you so much trouble. I'm Paris Yogen. Like you, I'm from another world."

Lloyd: "Honestly, I wouldn't have been able to tell if you were from another world if we were back in mine right now... You'd actually fit right in with the fighters back home."

Paris: "Mind if we shoot the breeze a little? I wanna talk about that stone you've got."

Yuri: "You mean the Keystone?"

Paris: "That's the one. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear about everything that's happened to you since you got here, and I'll tell you all about me, too."

Yuri: "I don't mind listening. Work for you, Lloyd?"

Lloyd: "Yeah, of course. I've been wanting a peaceful conversation ever since I got here. Who knew that this time would be it. Here I thought third time was supposed to be the charm."

Paris: "Much obliged. Right then... How about you fight us?"

Yuri: "Huh!?"

Lloyd: "Wait, what the hell!? That's not a peaceful conversation at all! Where'd this come from?"

Connor: "Silence. Shut up and fight... Or else, you die."

Rita: "W-Wait, did you lie to us?"

Paris: "Sorry... Right now, we've gotta do this. But don't worry, I promise I'll share some info when this is over."

System: "Yippee! This is going shockingly smoothly! I wish it was this easy every time!"

Lloyd: "...Looks like we're doin' this. I hardly have the will to object anymore. You in, Yuri?" I draw my sword from my back.

Yuri: "I don't sense any evil intent from this guy... We just have to trust him. Stand back, Rita." He throws off his sheath and rest his sword on his shoulder.

Rita: "Alright. You guys go at it..."

Yuri: "Lloyd... These two..."

Lloyd: "Yeah, they seem pretty strong... I hate to say it, but a fair fight might not cut it."

Yuri: "We just need to work together. I can't guarantee how long we'll last, though..." With a cocky smile on his face.

Lloyd: "Fine by me. We've only just met, but I already have absolute confidence in you."

Yuri: "Heh. The feeling's mutual!"

Lloyd Garmadon and Yuri Lowell vs Connor Verde and Paris Yogen

Theme: Location of Power/Chain of Fate

Rita: "Yuri! Lloyd!"

Lloyd: "Grr... They really are tough!"

Yuri: "Don't give up! We've gotta keep pushin'!"

System: "Yes, yes, yes, yes! What an electrifying match! The new world is just around the corner. One more push, everyone, you can do it!" Then they just stop.

Connor: "...Hmph."

Paris: "That's about what I thought... Lower your sword, Connor." He sheaths his blue colored sword.

Yuri: "...?"

Lloyd: "Hey! One minute you suddenly attack us, and the next, you forfeit the match!? What gives!?"

Paris: "I told you I'd talk, so let's talk. We'll start with that Keystone of yours. Or maybe I should call it the core of this world."

Lloyd: "The core...? This Keystone?"

Yuri: "And that's why you had us fight just now?"

Paris: "Sharp one, aren't you? That's right. There was a reason you needed to hold onto that stone as you fought."

Rita: "And what would that be...?"

Paris: "What's the story, Connor?"

Connor: "It's just as we thought... I can sense the evil power flowing into that stone. Tarvos' power tells me so."

Paris: "Hmm, so fighting must activate it..."

System: "Hold the phone! What are you guys blabbering about!? You're in the middle of a fight! Don't just stand there!"

Connor: "Why not? Are we inconveniencing you?"

System: "Er... I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about..."

Connor: "Hmph... Play dumb if you like. I'll just destroy the stone."

Paris: "H-Hey! Slow down there, Connor."

Lloyd: "H-Hold on! Let me just-catch up, okay? Don't we NEED the stone to get back to our original world? Why would you destroy it!?" I then feel an unfamiliar presence behind me... and it's not human! It feels a lot like Zane... a silver armored robot with a human like head with black hair.

Titan: "That is correct. It must be protected at all costs."

Yuri: "Hm? Who's that!?"

Paris: "You-!"

Titan: "Capturing highest-priority target. Strategic action initiated."

Lloyd: "Wha-!?" I'm then blinded by a bright white light, as if consumed by it. "Whoooooa!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Maiden Vault

That light dims down and I can see again.

Lloyd: "Damnit, what now? Hey, Yuri, are you okay!?" But he's nowhere to be found. In fact, I'm the only one here. "Wait, where are they? Can anyone hear me!? Hello!?" No answer. "No way... Did... Did everyone disappear?"

?: "No. You have been transported, Lloyd Garmadon." Then that same silver armored guy shows up.

Lloyd: "You're that guy-! What did you do...?"

Titan: "I transferred you."

Lloyd: "You... transferred me? You mean, like, teleportation? Man, it's like you're straight out of a comic book. Can you warp, too?"

Titan: "It appears you understand sufficiently."

Lloyd: "Like hell I do! This is insane, stop being so casual about it!"

Titan: "It was a necessary measure to protect the Keystone you hold. What's more... I refuse to let any more battle data be squandered through careless collection procedures."

Lloyd: "Aand you lost me again... What's this about battle data?"

Titan: "It does not concern you. Now, please hand over the Keystone."

Lloyd: "There it is. After all this fuss, you're just after the Keystone too, huh? Unfortunately for you, that's not gonna happen. I'm not giving this up."

Titan: "Very well. Then I shall take it by force." He starts glowing blue.

Lloyd: "Wha-!?" When the light dims down, I start seeing another me. A hologram, maybe? "Is that... me? Okay, I guess I know what he meant by 'battle data' now..."

Titan: "Data loaded. Systems: all green. Please surrender. The delta in our power should be evident."

Lloyd: "Tch..."

?: "You're right. I should minimize it." That voice just now belongs to my sister. Boy, am I glad she showed up.

Titan: "Y-You..."

Lloyd: "Sis!"

Zora: "Glad to see you in one piece, Lloyd."

Lloyd: "Of course. Dying's not an option. Kept the Keystone safe too, see?"

Zora: "Nice work. We had quite the turnout on our end, too."

Lloyd: "Did you figure something out?"

Zora: "Yeah. Apparently, this world - this Phantom Field, is a more localized phenomenon than we thought."

Lloyd: "Phantom Field...?"

Zora: "This place is, as the name suggests, a world constructed of thought - the transient materialization of a dream. And the element that allowed it to catalyze is that Keystone you hold. It seems that stone will allow us to return to our original world. But..."

Lloyd: "But... what? Look, I'm barely following this anyway, so just say what you're gonna say."

Zora: "...Well, It seems that if we use that Keystone to return to our world, we'll bring aspects of this one back with us. I just don't know why that happens or what elements will carry over. But there's definitely some sort of intent behind it, that much is clear."

Lloyd: "I see... That's a lot to take in... So, what happens if these elements DO come home with us?"

Zora: "I don't know. But maybe someone here does. ...Right, boy?"

Titan: "...It looks like this fight is inevitable..."

Zora: "Heh. Guess you're more Zane-like than I thought. He's coming, Lloyd. Can you still fight? If you're going to slow me down, you can just lie there."

Lloyd: "Oh, I'm ready. Just try and keep up, Sis."

Lloyd Garmadon and Zora Garmadon vs Titan and Lloyd clone  
Theme: Sky Lagoon Zero/Tournament Whip

System: "Alright, alright, that's enough. Playtime is OVER!"

Titan: "!?"

Zora: "That voice...!"

Lloyd: "You again!? What do you want now!?"

System: "The accumulation rate is... hmm, it's definitely getting there. Yeah, I think we're good."

Titan: "No! Lloyd Garmadon!"

System: "Okay then, it seems like its time to proceed to the final phase!" That same white light that happened to me earlier happens again to me and Zora. Titan's voice starts to fade away as we teleport.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Final Stage

When the light fades out we end up in a dark place. I can't see a thing.

System: "Aaaand we're here! This is the last stage! The moment of truth!"

Lloyd: "Damnit, teleported again... What the hell is this place!? It's pitch black!"

Zora: "Stop screaming. I'd say the dark rather suits people like us. Or at least it suits me."

Lloyd: "Sis... You're here too?"

Zora: "Huh... So it's all come down to this. But one shabby painter alone can't create a beautiful work of art...-Or is this what you wanted? Tell me, 'artist,' is this the finished piece you had in mind? Because it looks to me like you lack imagination. Well, Moderator?"

System: "Oh geez, guess you figured it all out, huh?"

Lloyd: "I haven't! What are you talking about!?"

Zora: "This world - the thoughts at the core of this Phantom Field...all belong to this voice. Am I wrong...?"

Lloyd: "Huh? Are you serious!?"

System: "That's right! You've finally arrived at the truth!"

Lloyd: "No way... Then you weren't joking when you called yourself a god...!"

Zora: "So it seems... Well, now that you have us in the dark, what does a god like you intend to do with us?"

System: "That sounds so dirty! I'm being theatrical! THE-A-TRI-CAL!"

Lloyd: "Theatrical? Then you're telling me we're not done?"

System: "Of course not. I'm just setting the stage for the climax! You've gotta have the lighting just right to reveal the villain, right? ...Like so!"

Zora: "Huh!? Lloyd! The Keystone!"

Lloyd: "Wha-!?" I see the Keystones glowing. Then it emits a bright white light. "Whooooooa!" When the lights gone it's no longer pitch black and we're in a large abandoned looking place and we see a large red ship looking thing floating above us. This power...! It feels just like...! "I-Is that thing... Did my Keystone turn into that?"

Zora: "I see. So that's your true form."

System: "Yes. Thanks to all of you. I've accumulated enough power to take shape."

Lloyd: "Thanks to all of us...? Wait, you're talking about battle data, aren't you!? You tricked us!"

System: "Yes. Thank you for following my instructions and collecting all of that information."

Lloyd: "You can take your thanks and shove em up your-"

Zora: "Then the battles over the Keystone merely laid the groundwork..."

System: "That is correct. In order to provide myself with a self-sustaining form, I needed large amounts of both energy and information. Both of which would be in ample supply if I pitted subjects from different worlds against each other."

Lloyd: "Were you lying when you said we could return to our original world, too!?"

System: "That was not a lie. With the power of the stone, we can very easily get to your world. In fact, I am attempting to go there at this very moment."

Lloyd: "...What?"

System: "Take pride in knowing that your world is the first I shall honor with my presence!"

Zora: "So that's your plan... Lloyd, we need to stop her. Before it's too late."

Lloyd: "Yeah, that much, I get. But what does she actually plan to do!?"

Zora: "She's going to consume Ninjago!"

Lloyd: "Wha-!?"

Zora: "And not just Ninjago, the entire world around it! In time, the Phantom Field is going to devour all of our worlds!"

Lloyd: "You've gotta be kidding... That would be chaos!"

Zora: "But why do you want to combine all of our worlds!?"

System: "...No reason in particular. The convergence of worlds is merely my function, not any sort of desire. I was just following my programming."

Lloyd: "Are you kidding me!? We're not going to let you screw with our worlds for some dumb reason like that!"

Zora: "I couldn't agree more. Sorry, but we're ending this."

Lloyd: "You created this world and dragged everyone in here for your stupid scheme. You forced people into battles they didn't want to fight. Some people have even been hurt. I'm sure it must've felt great to watch us all dance to your twisted tune. But that all ends right now. I'll finish this with my own two hands!"

Lloyd Garmadon and Zora Garmadon vs System(red)  
Theme: Boss theme-System

Zora: "Now, Lloyd!"

System: "H-How...? How could I have been defeated...?"

Zora: "It's not that complicated. You tried to cheat the world without knowing who was in it. That's all there is to it."

Lloyd: "Word of advice when dealing with ninjas: it's that a ninja NEVER quits! Gold ninja!" My cloths turn from green to gold and I deliver the final strike and it makes a shutting down sound, then my cloths turn back.

Zora: "Now job, Lloyd. Impressive work... as always."

Lloyd: "Oh, c'mon. I'm not always the impressive one... So, what now? Do we get to go back to Ninjago?"

Zora: "I don't know... For now, we should investigate the Keystone's remains and gather some info-"

System: "Now you've done it..." Wait, what!?

Lloyd: "Whoa! She can still move?"

Zora: "Damn, she's awfully persistent." Then everything goes pitch black again.

Lloyd: "Gh...! Is she-!?"

Zora: "Not done struggling yet, huh?"

Lloyd: "What the hell is going on!?"

System: "Now that the Keystone has been destroyed, control of this world is out of my hands... Gee, I hope things all work out..."

Lloyd: "Are you kidding me!? At this point, what could you POSSIBLY have up your sleeve!?"

System: "Oh, look, it's beginning!" That teleporting light happens AGAIN!

Lloyd: "Gh, not this again-!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Ninjago City

I hear a large explosion which wakes me up.

Lloyd: "Whoa! What is this!?" When I get up I see what I wasn't expecting to see again yet. "-H-Huh? This... This is Ninjago City! Did we make it back!?"

Zora: "Oh, so now you wake up."

Lloyd: "Sis! You're here! Hey, this IS Ninjago City, right...? This isn't a dream, is it?"

Zora: "Yeah. At least from the looks of things..."

Lloyd: "Huh? What do you mean...?" I was expecting to see this place again... but what I wasn't expecting was what came next.

Karlof: "Graaaaaaahhh!"

Devon: "Huhahahaha!" Karlof and that lion tailed guy zoomed by while fighting each other.

Lloyd: "-Gah! What the hell was that!?"

Zora: "Damnit, Karlof... Act your age for once."

Lloyd: "Karlof!? And... there's that crazy lion tailed dude! Wh-Wh-Wh-What the HELL is going on!? Why are they fighting in NINJAGO CITY!?" Then Nero and Yuri show up.

Nero: "Huh? Is that you, Lloyd?"

Yuri: "Lloyd, you're ok..."

Lloyd: "Nero!? Yuri!? You too!? Okay, hold on, I have NO idea what's going on. What exactly is happening here!?"

Zora: "Well..." And now for the FINAL thing I wasn't expecting.

System: "It's the Ninjago City Scramble! A Sizzling Brawl Tag Battle Tournament!" Ok, why is SHE here!?

Zora: "...What she said."

Lloyd: "Okay, That is NOT an answer! Now I'm even more confused! Explain this to me!"

System: "Ugh, why are you so DENSE!? I didn't think the name was that confusing. We're basically having a blazing hot battle right here in Ninjago City!"

Lloyd: "Aw, nobody asked you!"

Zora: "It is what it is, Lloyd. We screwed things up."

Lloyd: "Huh? What do you mean 'screwed things up'?"

Zora: "We destroyed the Keystone, which was the core of the Phantom Field. When the world lost its backbone and collapsed, everyone should have been released to their respective worlds."

System: "But then, boom! At the very end, you saved me!"

Lloyd: "W-We saved her!? When did that happen!?"

Zora: "The last battle. As we fought her, she collected energy and information from us. And using Ninjago City as her base, she created a new Phantom Field."

Lloyd: "Hey, Sis... Do you really understand everything that's going on right now?"

Zora: "D-Don't be rude! Yes, it's all hearsay, but I'm trying to explain everything to you to the best of my ability. Anyway, this is a reconstruction of Ninjago City, and you know what that means, don't you?"

Lloyd: "A reconstruction... Then..."

System: "Let me take the words right out of your mouth! This place is both Ninjago City and not Ninjago City! Wow, how philosophical!"

Zora: "Basically, we're starting from square one. We have to redo this whole damn fiasco from the very beginning."

Lloyd: "A-Are you kidding me...?"

Nero: "I wish... Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Yuri: "Eh, actually sounds kinda fun. C'mon! Let's do it!"

System: "Buck up! There's no time to be depressed! You've got an opponent to fight!"

Lloyd: "Huh...? Opponent? We're still fighting?" That's when a man in a green trench coat with long brown hair, a bionic right arm and a green dual-edge sword shows up.

Aidan: "Heh, so you're my next match, huh? You're just a kid."

Lloyd: "And I'm 'just' gonna kick your ass! Heh, fine... I'm in. I was hoping to take you on eventually!"

System: "There ya go! That's the way to make a first impression!"

Zora: "I swear, you can be such a hypocrite sometimes..."

System: "What's this? Our contestants are entering the battlefield one after the other!" Then two more girls show up. One wearing a really exposing outfit with purple hair and blue antennas(I guess?) wielding a black lance. And one little girl in black and dark red wielding a large boomerang like blade.

Judith: "I'm still not entirely sure what's going on, but it sounds to me like I just need to fight everyone here. No?"

Devon: "Not a bad warriors spirit from such a young girl. Now come, and face the Fiery Lion!"

Nan: "Guess I'll be helping Brave Vesperia this time. Alright, then... Who am I fighting first?"

Nero: "I'm sensing a strong power from her despite her young age... Interesting... Hey, little girl! I'll fight you!" He says grabbing his sword handle and twisting it.

System: "This is looking more like a battle royale than a tag battle, but I will allow it! Let's get this all wrapped up... Ready? FIGHT!"

Aidan: "Damn, this world is even more screwed up than the last one... I'm tired of this nonsense. Sorry, but I'm takin' you down quick."

Lloyd: "Took the words right out of my mouth. You're done for."

Zora: "Geez... This is gonna be a pain in the ass..."

Lloyd: "Bring it on! I'm gonna take back our world-!"


End file.
